


The Annotated Mat Cauthon

by sierra_roe



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Bad Art, DNW: Aes Sedai, Gen, i'm sorry this is just really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: Believe it or not, this masterpiece was created entirely from my distant memories of this series with no canon review at all! I'm pretty sure that everything in here is 100% canon-compliant though.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The Annotated Mat Cauthon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookedcroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedcroon/gifts).



  1. For the naming of this character, Robert Jordan took a normal name and turned it into a unique fantasy name by removing two letters that would normally be there. Remarkable! Innovative! For an example of his bold naming strategy in reverse, see Thom. 
  2. I'm pretty sure Mat made the Dreamworks face like 95% of the time.
  3. Jaunty hat???
  4. Sassy scarf. 
  5. He is wearing a shirt with an open neck to show off his fox necklace as well as a tasteful amount of chest hair. He is truly a master of accessorizing.
  6. He bought his fox necklace at the store in the Two Rivers mall that sells swords and anime figurines. The fox is his fursona, because he's secretly a furry, but like, in a different way from how Perrin is a furry. 
  7. Mat does NOT want any Aes Sedai around him, a key character detail that Robert Jordan made very sure that we would never forget throughout the entire series. 
  8. He does like thinking about dice a lot though. 
  9. Did he have a staff with ravens on it or something? Are ravens his other fursona? I'm not sure if the first fact is true, but the second one definitely is. 




End file.
